Talk:The Absurd NetHack Tileset
NetHack 128x128 An (old?) version of the Absurd NetHack 128x128 Tileset is available from the old sourceforge page of noegnud. Although I don't know if this version is any different from the wayback one. (Sourceforge page) --Bhaak :I grabbed a copy; it appears to be the same as the Wayback copies, only larger. It's a PNG of about 13 megabytes and will need to be converted for use with most ports other than perhaps Qt.--Ray Chason 19:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) 32, 64, 72 and 128 PNG files Three sizes were available as .PNG on the Noegnud page at sourceforge. They are now available for download in a single zip file from: http://darksun.lunarpages.com/nethack/Absurd-64-72-128.zip (20.7M) I haven't been able to get any of them to load after converting them with mspaint to .bmp on this computer, but I got the same 72 to work on another computer the other day. If someone else can try this link and see if they will load, we can add that webhost as a mirror. --SaintD 02:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Broke out the files into seperate bmp files. Unless someone asks me to remove the files, the darksun host should be able to host them for the foreseable future. The site also hosts some businesses on other URLs that pay for me to upload all the random game files I don't want to get lost. I also tested the instructions and all the BMP files on the windows version. --SaintD 01:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I suggest you zip them, or provide zipped versions as an alternative. Even if you don't care about the space on your web host, I'm sure you've noticed that BMP makes for very large files, especially in 24-bit color, and a zipped version would be faster to download.--Ray Chason 22:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::You can get the zipped .PNG from Sourceforge is download size is a problem. .BMP don't zip very well. For example the 128 version loses less than 2% of it's size with my best zip program. Converting to PNG is where the real size savings live. Also, you are correct I don't care about the space (or bandwidth) on my webhost. It's just a blip compared to the traffic on the business sites. :) --SaintD 23:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::You raise a good point so I added the download sizes so people will know what they are about to get. --SaintD 23:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, .BMP files can be compressed extremely well. The only reason a file would not compress well is if it would have no redundancy, but .BMPs have plenty. You must have tried to zip the .PNG file instead of the .BMP file — .PNGs don't have much redundancy, the format is designed to effectively store the graphics data. .BMP files, on the other hand, have just been designed to be about as simple as possible. Windows XP's default "Send to compressed (zipped) folder" function reduces the 128x128 tile set image from 56601 KB to 14785 KB. Using 7zip's better algorithms, the file can be compressed into just 13766 KB. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 01:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::Also, if you don't care about your webhost's bandwidth, please consider our bandwidths... It took me about 10 minutes to download the large .BMP file, when it would have only taken me 2.5 minutes had it been compressed. In the 7.5 minutes I would have saved I would have had plenty of time to unzip the file. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 01:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I tried to zip them again and I see you are correct. I will add zipped versions. My download tests went a lot faster than yours. Took me about 30 seconds to get all 4. Based on 7 minutes downloads it a makes a lot of sense to zip them. --SaintD 19:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice work on the tables ZeroOne. Looks very good. --SaintD 17:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank paxed. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) 64, 72, 96 And 128 BMP ZIPs I have a copy of all the original zipped bmp files from the now defunct hosting sites. If someone is able to host a copy there are links to download the files from Rapidshare on my user page. http://nethack.wikia.com/wiki/User:Elstiff there's really nothing that can be done about it The DevTeam lists W343-2 as "not a bug" (more precisely, there's really nothing that can be done about it): Actualy, there is some methods. Simpliest is to allow tilesets to be split to many files. 13:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Found valid 128 file I was able to find the 128 file on the Wayback machine here: http://wayback.archive.org/web/*/http://backyard.homeunix.net/~nethack/absurd128.zip I will host it on my website here: http://www.chezzo.com/absurd128.bmp I added the following to defaults.nh OPTIONS=tile_file:absurd128.bmp,tile_width:128,tile_height:128 ' Chezzo'